Sword Art Online: Rewritten
by OngoingGenie
Summary: Its his first time in game after the beta. Its his first real challenge. Its the first time the stakes have ever been this high. Join Kirito on his rewritten adventures through Sword Art Online...It might go a little differently than you'd expect.
1. Pilot

**Sword Art Online Rewritten.**

Notice: This fan fiction will attempt to completely overhaul the events of SAO from the very first episode. I do agree it was a fantastic anime, however my honest _opinion_ is that the anime could have been greatly improved upon if it had not just included some basic story telling techniques. So, without further undo, I give you my attempt at re-scripting and redirecting of Sword Art Online.

~Note: I shall also be starting the story in a very similar way the anime did, but then eventually veering off from the original plot line.

 ** _SAO: Rewritten #1_**

All it would take is the press of one button, and his life would change forever. Fate truly is funny that way, isn't it?

Kirito slipped one the Nerve Gear and transcended into the virtual universe of Sword Art Online. He wasn't sure what the game would bring him. At the moment he didn't really care. It was simply put, through Kirito's words, just another MMO that probably would be and already was overhyped.

As a hands fingers danced along the sidings of the Nerve Gear, sending sparks of remembrance and desire, Kirito slowly enveloped is head in the Nerve Gear.

He might have even be bored, after all, Kirito had witnessed a new and anticipated game launch before. Just…Not like this one.

Suddenly, Kirito was on his feet. His virtual feet that was. In front of him, a large sign post said welcome to Sword Art Online, the ultimate new VRMMORPG experience.

Then, a gallon of adrenalin splashed through his body.

Kirito spun around, taking in the surroundings as fast and thoroughly as he could, as he clenched his hands and gritted his teeth like saw blades to logs.

The sky painted a canvas of brilliant cyan blue and cotton candied balls of white. Each individual structure and fortification wore a unique and eloquent fashion to their apparel. All of this, was then evenly blended together with microscopic squares and triangles of light and dark covering each corner and cranny of the game.

Kirito would have had a challenging time believing that the game wasn't as gorges as the real world.

But, it couldn't possibly be a good new game. Could it?

Kirito's feet then carried him passed the massive welcoming billboard and into the gathering of millions of other players waiting outside what appeared to be the entrance to a massive stadium or coliseum.

His hands in his pockets, Kirito glared at the monumental building with awe. He saw its white creamy texture mixed evenly with apposing red banners hanging down the sides, each with a sharp animation at the edges. It had a multitude of abstract cuts and curves about it, so much so that many of the incoming players failed to even notice the level of detail put into every aspect of what Kirito had seen so far.

As the populace scurried into the stadium without hesitation or care, Kirito walked in slowly, absorbing as much detail and immersion as he could.

Then, a fairy like delicacy danced through the air and made a landing on Kirito's right shoulder.

A boy named Klein stood behind him, awkwardly moving from side to side, as if completely overwhelmed by something.

He had hair that was the color of a spoiled cheery wrapped in a bandana, of course, with that hair also sprouting from under his chin. Klein also wore an armor set of red and black. Kirito thought that the boy looked more like an out of place samurai than anything else.

"Umm…could you direct me to the instruction room, or like, the tutorial area around here. I mean, this is the first MMO in the series after all, I'd imagine it has one of those. Right?" said Klein in a squeamish yet adult voice.

Kirito spun around, non-opposed to the inquire. He replied, "Oh, sorry dude. I don't think it has one of those, at least I didn't see it in the open beta."

Klein looked down at the ground," Well that kinda sucks."

Responding to Klein's obvious discouragement, Kirito said, "If you want, I can show you the ropes, I'm kinda a nooby myself, but at least I've had some experience." Then, he added, "It is just a game after all, anyone can figure these things out."

Klein, whilst opening up his blueberry colored menu and digging through its disposable features, responded, "Yah, if you could that'd be awesome. What's your name anyway?"

Slowly walking in front of Klein, Kirito said, "My names Kirito, and for your first lesson in SAO, if you look in your hoot bar, there should be an option to display people's names…Klein."

Klein shoot a small laugh at Kirito and said, "Whoa, that's cool."

With that, the two headed off into the coliseum, only to discover that nobody really knew much about the game yet…Not one soul.

~Notice: Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I'm not going to babble on about how this took me 7 years, because this took only an hour. I promise, depending on the success of this, weather to make another addition or continuation of the story. However if I do choose to continue, the future chapters will be more extensive and include more characters, of which probably aren't in the anime. Also please don't steal this. This is _my_ work after all. OngoingGenie.

Not giving out my real name, just my initials.

R.R.

Other than that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and rate. ;)


	2. Evacuation

**_SAO: Rewritten #2_**

"Now please. Ladies and gentlemen, I beg you. Remain calm. This is not a drill." Said Sword Art Online game creator Kayaba.

Kirito was standing in solemn silence as his left hand found rest on Klein's shoulder who was on his knees. His teeth gritted together.

Klein was generating an odd humming noise continuously and his hands trembled like paralyzed animals.

Kirito's ears gripped onto every syllable of Kayaba's words. "Now, I've left a small surprise for each of you in your inventory. A…Easter egg if you will."

Opening up his menu, Kirito located the item Kayaba spoke of. Klein followed suit.

A shining tower of glass presented itself. It had cheese golden lining and a childish texture to match. Kirito saw, sitting dead in the center of the glass, was himself, but…different.

That's when the transforming began.

All around him, Kirito could see other players melting to the ground and then rising with a serrate style about them.

It was a room of mutating testers. A blue lighting that looked like a rainstorm whirled around each individual player.

All players looked like their real world counterpart.

As a sudden realization came about the players, as Kayaba laughed in glee. He knew what had, and what would happen next to Sword Art Online. As Kayaba's laughing slowly subsided, people all around Kirito began to brawl.

Pushing and shoving passed and around one another like packs of wild animals. It was truly terrifying, however, Kirito knew well enough that the sheep always lost to the wolf.

He began to persuade Klein to evacuate.

Klein vigorously shook his head, pointing to each of the four entrances the coliseum sidelined. They each were barricaded in a wall of pure green light jail sell bars. Kirito thought to himself that they were quite literally incarccereated people.

Klein's hand went down as he started to speak, "listen dude, we need to leave…Like, now! As soon as those bars disappear, we make a break through and go as far as possible. Sound like a plan?"

Kirito rebutted as Kayaba continued his speech, "No, we can't do that. At least not at the soonest opportunity…We need to escape at the _safest_ opportunity, not the most convenient. Let's make our wa-."

Kayaba had screeched a blasting haze of sound like bullets to his audience.

The clocked man speed monotonously around the coliseum in a large circle, making sure to stare directly into the players whilst doing so. He looked like an evil sorcerer levitating above his appoints and Kirito could even see animated sparks ricocheting from under him as he flew.

Kayaba addressed his people, "As I was trying to say, by now you should all have an understanding of what's really at stack here. Your lives. But, before I turn you loose and let the games begin, I have one final announcement." He seamlessly wafted his ginormous arms into the bleeding sky and clapped them together like a pleased child.

A presentation commenced.

A large blue rectangular screen appeared before the players, silencing the commotion and chatter. Inside was an image of a tall clock tower that inched along, casting a dramatic _tick_ sound upon the populace ensuing below.

Kirito flushed out hushed whispers into the atmosphere, "that's the clock tower we just saw."

Shifting about and gripping his other hand uneasily, Kirito proceeded, "look a little further passed Kayaba, you should see a tall thing that looks like a Jenga puzzle piece in the back." Klein, squinting his eyes, light up and nodded.

He looked back a Kirito, "so…That means…" Kirito only shoved his hands down his pockets in response.

A giants arm waved over its domain.

Kayaba continued, "At the towers top are I think, umm. Oh, three to at most seven sets of Tiberian armor. For those of you who are not already aware, Tiberian armor and weapon sets are of the strongest in the game… Or at least I think, I'll let you ponder that one." A grim smile swam against the creators face.

An uneasy mist spread across the coliseum; enough that Kirito could smell its distain sent.

Kayaba's words ensued once again, "and with that, I bid you all a farewell. I hope you will all learn to enjoy the game… other than that, see you soon." His mage like figure slowly vanished into a thundering dark cloud of smoke and shade. Everyone reluctantly turned to one another as the noise filled once again.

Within seconds, battle broke loose as the masses headed for the lonely clock tower.

Kirito hung himself back, taking Klein by the shoulder and hauling him alongside, "ok, we make for the exits, they should be open now. After that, just keep running."

The two raced on their custom track toward the checkered flag, wasting no time to pardon a soul, "ok dude, but just letting you know." He hesitated; taking in a large platter of breath as he ran, "if you don't see me on the other side, just keep moving. This is now life or death were talking. We can afford getting each other killed. You hear me?"

They had made it to the gate.

Kirito and Klein rushed around the curb, past a large structure in near proximity to the gate. Kirito, holstering a thumbs up signal, messaged to Klein, "nope." He smiled.

Klein's face twisted like a cake mixture, "what?"

"I'm going to follow you, and I'm going to make sure that we both see the end of The Town of Begging's. I promised I'd help you get a hang of the game after all didn't I?" Kirito paused, "So, let me get you through the learning curve, now CURVE!"

The two stopped time as they dashed to the right, cutting between two homes and into an alleyway. Their feet rotated bicycle rounds, caring them around several dumpsters and NPC shop merchants. The wind howling, Kirito snuck a glance backward as his pace fastened.

Two players equipping swords and axes were gaining.

Klein shouted against the wind, "It's not going to work. Ill turn back and fight against those cretins. Just keep moving. Look, I know I we just meet, but I'm not going to let an innocent friend get pointlessly murdered."

Kirito swung his arm down to a sheath, "Stop being heroic, at least not now. Draw your sword. We fight together!" Kirito looped around, facing his opponents. A tennis match followed.

Klein dashed forward, clashing blades with a girl to the left. Sparks flung from Kirito's weapon as he swung at the ground, barley missing the man on the rights leg. Kirito then head-butted up deflecting a strike form a downing axe.

He paused, blood raining from his cheek. A millisecond flinch occurred as Kirito sidestepped like a toy spring, landing on his toes only a foot away from the man.

The man rushed forward with his axe tucked in both hands. He looked like a teenager mimicking a Viking. Kirito retaliated, pushing his sword with the force and strength of a thousand bulls, rendering the man's axe to the ground.

The man hesitated, shook slightly, and said, "oh God," and ran away to the afterlife. Klein finished his opponent in a similar fashion as the girl followed suit with the man.

Two legged dots dimed into the distance.

Klein sighed, "Ok, you win for now. But were not done here." With that, the boy broke into a sprint away from the battlefield. Kirito paused like a stunned reader before following, (Yes. He took the axe.)

Klein and Kirito performed an Olympic sprint through the remaining fortifications, moving passed several million story walls of pure stone. Kirito tasted the cement coxed smock as they moved beyond the wall.

Klein rubbed two sticks together.

...

Firefly's encircled around Kirito, pestering him endlessly. He shuffled his hand around at hyper speed in an attempt to strike the fly. He sighed, realizing his efforts were at no avail. He then glanced at the kid whom had never been camping, "What're you doing?"

Klein slowed his pace, "dude, what does it look like?"

Kirito leaned back on the log, shook of the firefly's, and rebutted, "Preparing to be really disappointed when one brakes?"

"I'm starting a fire. It's dark."

The sky had melted into a crisp black with confident grey clouds to cover the background. Kirito, an intoxicated donkey, smiled carelessly. He leaned back on the log, preparing to close the cages incarcerating his eyes when Klein's voice then annoyingly entered that cage again, lifting the iron bars, "I can't honestly believe we lived. You know. We almost killed those people, and now were here, alive. But…"

Kirito stared into the starry sky. Slowly regaining some level of conciseness, "I think I know where you're headed."

The fire whisked and crackled.

Klein's face illuminated orange in the luminous flames, "I wonder where my mom is now? Where my dad is?"

"I feel the same. My sister and my parents are probably worried sick. Or worse…What if they think I'm dead. I can't even imagine. The look on Suguha's face." Kirito allowed for his eyelids to slide downward. He watched Klein with his ears.

Klein replied, "I know dude. I have it even worse though. I'm not trying to say your problems aren't major, just, not like mine." Kirito's curiosity sharpened as Klein went on, "I actually have a sister _in_ Sword Art."

The flames radiant heat pushed Klein back.

Kirito rolled over, "what's her name?"

Klein, dropping his head in childlike fashion, responded, "Her name is Asuna Yuuki, she loaded up in the game at the same time as me, but we soon went on separate paths."

Kirito and Klein laid in silence for a moment, then, Kirito broke the ice, "listen. Klein, you helped me survive The Town of Beginnings today. I wouldn't be alive right now if it hadn't been for you…You. You saved my life." Kirito stabbed a twig through the fire, allowing it to do battle with the logs whilst slowly decaying to ash. He continued, "I owe you. So, I guess…I'll go ahead and risk my life again…"

Klein gripped his knees tight, "what're you saying?"

Kirito responded faster than a spear of lighting, "I'm saying Asuna may still be in The Town of Beginnings as we speak. She also may not be, but if we can save any of you family it's a risk worth taking. Plus, with the Tiberian armor in the line, the odds are in our favor."

The stick began growing black crust.

Klein suddenly stiffened, "I can't ask you to do that. You told me to stop acting heroic and now I'm telling you the same. We can't just waltz into The Town of Beginnings right now anyway. It's far too dangerous. We'd be dog meat in an instant."

Klein turned to his side, allowing the heat to drift from his front. His brows transformed to downward skateboard ramps. His arms wrapped around his middle, and a quick _humph_ escaped him.

Kirito jumped to his feet, his battery level having reached one hundred percent. He then walked past Klein and the fire, dropping his twig in the pool of flame, and arrived at a nearby willow tree, "were going to need some better armor. Steel will probably do while the majority of players are still weak. Let me see…"

Off in the distance stood a plastic model of a family camping, "bingo! Bandit Camp. There all NPC's so it should mostly be a wash. Klein, come on."

The black consulved around the twig, engulfing it in fire.

Klein rebelled, "wait. You can't just go around calling the shots. I'm telling you it's…" Klein performed a double take. Halfway down the hill, an axe had already found its way to the camp. It was like talking to a house plant. One that moved, talked, and fought. He huffed, "fine…But I don't like this." With that, he zoomed down the hill and into combat.

The twig finally cracked.

The camp consisted of four tents, a campfire, and some hide rugs that resembled the back of a polar bear. Wight as snow. Kirito wiped his axe around, catching the bandits off guard as red oozed from a man's side. He screamed, "Ahhhh! What the hell is this?"

Without speaking, Kirito wrestled his way into the midst of the campfire, slicing here and there as he went. Then, another man sporting a worn and crippled black jacket pounded his fist through to Kirito's skull.

As a burse set in, so did reality.

Kirito stumbled backward past the flames, falling like a skyscraper to his knees. He looked up, eyes bulging from their sockets and teeth mining his lip. Klein had soared in from above, landing over the tent. The bandit's faces were a Christmas present that shinned brightly.

Klein, poling his blade to impale one of them, screamed, "You idiot! Why did you just rush in down here?" Blood squirted into the air like red rain as Klein carried on, performing what looked like a mass domestic animal slaughtering. He pulled the sword up a looped around, landing its edge deep in another enemies head. He was ruthless.

Spinning his head around, Kirito climbed up to his feet. A hesitance shown bright on his face, pushing backward from the battle as a stone pain coursed his face. He spoke quietly, "Klein, there's only one left, just let him go."

He smiled, whipping blood from his face, "You ok?"

Dusting off, Kirito released a whimper and said, "yah, let's just get our goodies now."

They whammed each other's backs like brothers.

Spreading out, the ants searched through their findings. Klein erupted from the first tent with a stack of armor as Kirito simultaneously set down a hefty chest by the fire. It looked like a giant chocolate bar and Kirito dreamed of food as they traversed through the remaining parts of the camp.

As Klein entered the second tent, Kirito exhaled slow, soft, and worried words, "Klein…umm…you might want to pause a minute and come see this…I found a…"

Seamlessly exiting his task immediately, Klein wandered into Kirito's tent. Kirito saw one of his two eyebrows levitate above the other as he slipped through the tan curtain. Klein, dubious of his own vision, reluctantly spoke, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sitting on her knees, a girl that resembled a young school student started directly into Kirito's soul. She had bright red apparel, brunet hair in pigtails, and a tiny blue dragon accompanying her shoulder. Klein, stepping back, touched her player nametag with his eyes. He trembled, then smiled.

Kirito shoot an undetectable glance back to him.

Specking, Kirito said, "well…um…hello. I'm Kirito." He aimed his arm to Klein, swiping a finger at him, "and this is my buddy Klein. Were traveling away from The Town of Beginnings at the moment. We're trying to bulk up on supplies. That's why we…killed your friends…" He dropped his head down, "I'm, really sorry. We didn't mean."

The girl posed a finger up, indicating Kirito quite himself. She then reassured him saying, "its ok. They weren't my friends. You've actually rescued me. So…I guess it's nice to meet you Klein and Kirito." She paused, casting a smile at the two of them, "my names Silica."

Silica ruffled the dust from herself and stood up confidently. Kirito, following suit, quested to his feet as well, "nice to meet you to." Silica nodded and walked by the fire, hunching over it. Kirito looked to Klein, "guess we have a new ally?"

Klein puppy dog eyed Kirito, "guess so."

With that, Klein and Kirito exited the tent.

~Notice: Well, that was chapter two. I'm mostly going to paraphrase what was said last time. Please don't steal my work, my name is OngoingGenie, and feel free to leave review of my work.

R.R

Other than that, depending on the success of this chapter, I will choose whether or not to continue.

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.


	3. The Princesses Palace

**_SAO: Rewritten #3_**

Kirito opened the chocolate brown chest. Inside was a complete set of silverware colored armor and weapons. Showing the chest to the others, he set a fraction of the equipment to both Klein and Silica.

The idea was that Silica would get the armor piece since she was the youngest, Klein would get the shield, since he asked for it, and Kirito would use the sword. It worked out conveniently for all three of them and after attaining the chests stash, it was void of anything but a few misplaced cobwebs.

The fire was stomped out.

Klein raced back to their original camp, peering out at the land beyond by the willow tree.

The wind riffled his red and orange hair into a mess and he began to grit his teeth. Kirito and Silica, after gathering several extra goodies from the camp, reunited with Klein by the willow tree.

"Were going to need a place to stay for now." Said Kirito, staring down at the rusty new blade in his hand, "Even if we were jump into the Town of Beginnings by morning, we would be slaughtered in an instant."

Silica caught up, "Yah, I think he's right. We need someplace we can go for now, at least until the commotion around the Town of Beginnings dies down." The girl hopped up on the tree like a slinky spring. She untangled herself from its wild leaves and vines and poked a finger down to touch the top of Klein's forehead.

She continued, "That's where I can come in."

"What do you mean?" Said Klein.

"Well, look out past the camp we were just at, past to the hills and mountains." Said Silica. Kirito wondered just as much as Klein probably did what the girl was referring to, but as he squinted and brought his vision to a focus, her suggestiveness became clear. Past the formally cardboard cutout that was once a bandit camp, lay a lush valley of hills and forests leading up to an immense mountain top with a red and jade palace at the top. It was so high up, Kirito could have sworn it would have been a thousand step climb. That was, assuming there were steps. He looked up to Silica.

"I see the palace looking thing up there, but there's no way were getting to that thing anytime soon."

"Are you sure about that thought?" Said Silica.

"Do you mean to tell me live up there? Everyone just entered the game, there's no way you or anyone else made it that far already." Said Klein. Silica hoped down from the willow, performing a roll down the hill and taking back to the bandit camp.

She shouted back up to him, "Just follow me, I can lead you to the palace." She paused, Klein guessed catching her breath, "Trust me. It should only be a couple of minutes for us to get there."

Kirito had an idea of what Silica was up to. He said, "Wait, do you happen to have teleport crystals already?"

She winked at him, "nope," and rushed beyond the bandit camp, her body fading away and only her name tag still shining through the think forest. Klein crossed his arms and looked to Kirito, he seemed to be troubled and Kirito worried his friend wasn't necessarily comfortable with chasing Silica's path.

He said, "Kirito, I don't. I don't know about this. She seems to be to welcoming to us. She's, she's just too…convenient."

"She's not convenient. If anything, were convenient to her. After all we rescued her."

"Yah, but she's just suddenly established herself as part of our little team, and just so happens to know how to magically make it to a huge palace that's a perfect home for us. It's all a little weird if you ask me." Said Klein.

Kirito frowned, placing his hand to the willow trees rough bark. He said, "Well I see your point, but we can't just leave her behind and sneak off to the Town of Beginnings. As much as I know you don't like this, it's our best shot."

Sighing, Klein nodded his head and took off at a leisurely jog down the hill after Silica. Kirito waited by the tree for a moment, lost in thought, however when Klein shouted back to him, he awoke form his trance and rushed down the hill to join him.

Within an hour, the bandit camp was far out of sight.

Kirito, Klein, and Silica all hurried through the deepening forest. It was pitch black outside, the trees looked like ginormous hunks of charcoal that stretched for miles into the night sky. The only light that could be of use to the three was the shine of the stars down through the thickening leafs. Yet, as they dashed along, Silica didn't even seem fazed by the darkness. She effortlessly navigated her way past each corner of the woods like she owned the place. It almost seemed impossible.

She said, "Ok, we should almost be at the right spot now."

Kirito trained his eyes around for a while before Silica came into clear view. Her dragon appeared to be flapping its wings rapidly above her like a hover copter. Its eyes a luminous green. Kirito said, "Umm, I hate to brake it to you, but we still have at least three more hours before we'll be able to even see the palace again."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. Are you guys ready for the big reveal?" Said Silica.

Klein glared at Kirito, making out only a rough outline of the boy through the darkness. Kirito caught what he was attempting to say and nodded instantly. He then looked to Silica and said, "Sure, show us your big surprise."

Silica jumped into the air with glee. She then scurried away into the trees and cast a loud rustling noise, only to emerge with a dull red curtain or banner wrapped around her head like a scarf. Klein's brows dropped and he found himself unable to rip his eyes away from the red banner. He asked, "What is that thing?"

"Oh this. Well, if you simply _must_ know. It's a gigantic curtain I just tore from a cave opening."

"A. A cave opening. I didn't even know there were caves in Sword Art." Said Kirito. He then added, "They must have been added after the beta. I'm not really sure though, there were a few players who ran solo away from the Town of Beginnings when we first started."

"Yah, but still, you probably could have expected some changes." Said Klein. Silica nodded her head up and down in rapid repetition, her hair swishing all over the place.

She said, "Yep. There's definitely a lot of caves here in the game, and not that long back, I found myself the most coincidental one in a lifetime." She then took off once again back through the think grove of bushes were she had just been. The noise of an owl sounded and Silica's arm appeared in the leaves. She gestured it forward and back, asking silently for Kirito and Klein to follow. They caught the signal and hurled themselves into the bush as well.

Once they emerged, the two could see a tiny opening were the dirt turned to cold stone and the trees disappeared. Silica stood next to a hill so steep that five willow trees stacked on top of one another couldn't have reached the top. She smiled at the two off them and took off into the hole in the hill.

The cave went directly up.

Silica danced her way up the cave as Kirito and Klein panted behind her, sweat threatening to drown them as the traversed forward.

The caves celling bleed light from the moon inside through an uncountable number of cracks in the stone. Even so, it was still deafeningly black inside and Kirito found it challenging to navigate his way along the path that Silica so seamlessly guided. Looking back however, Kirito heard Klein falling back, breathing faster than a treadmill and cursing under his breath.

This forced a laugh out of Kirito as he began gaining on Silica who no longer seemed to notice either of them. After speeding up, a short time passed with Klein panting behind, Kirito maintaining a steady pace, and Silica taking the lead up the cave.

Then in an instant, Silica came to a standstill. She said, "Ok, were almost there now. Just don't panic too much when you start to see the mainframe of the palace."

"Why?" Asked Klein.

"Because it's… Big"

Klein rose up to continue questioning after once again catching his breath but Silica had already taken off further and at greater speed into the cave. Klein shook his head at Kirito and sucked up one last immense breath before breaking to a sprint.

Kirito followed at a slower pace now. He was constantly watching around the caves interior, searching for what Silica was talking about. Yet, when that something emerged, it would have been impossible to miss regardless.

A stupendous red tower jutted right down the center of the caves oncoming pathway. It had wooden features and shining yellow rimes surrounding the bottom that nearly sparkled they were so bright. Klein came to a frozen stop as Kirito jumped around him and pushed a hand to the tower.

Then he realized what it really was.

Kirito took a stand back, glaring at Silica with eyes wide open. She only lightly smiled in response. The red tower appeared to be no tower at all.

"Ha ha!" Squeaked Silica, "You guys thought this thing was part of the entire palace didn't you?"

Kirito stretched his hands around the red poles wooden and prickly texture. He replied, "Yah, me personally I thought it was a giant tower on its own."

"Yah, it's no tower, this things just an individual column of the palace. I think we should pass like, three more or something. I'm not really sure."

Klein gapped at the column, walking slowly around it before shaking his head and taking off at a greater speed then even Silica had. He whooshed past her down the caves length, leaving a trail of tan dust that smelled of cement. Silica took off after him down the cave as well with Kirito taking up the rear.

The three of them passed by not one, not two, not even three, but seven separate columns on their way to the palace. Silica must have been bad at counting or remembering Kirito assumed.

As the group continued on, Silica proposed a game. She held up one finger as she ran, wiggled it in the air, and said, "This cave should lead directly into the palace, and I bet you won't be the first to make it inside."

"Ha, I think you're already losing your own little competition." Said Kirito, a mischievous grin crossing him. He said, "Look ahead, Klein's taking the lead, I can barely see him from where I stand." He then added, "But not for long."

A phantom of speed zoomed by Silica as she steadily broke into a full on sprint, her speed almost terrifying. The three grew more competitive as the cave came to an end. Klein, still standing as the victor, emerged into a large wooden and glass room. He looked around saw a small green couch, a few scattered dining tables, and a set of double doors leading to who knows were. He then leapt through the room and onto the couch, holstering a thumbs up signal for Silica and Kirito when they emerged.

"Ahhh…" catching her breath, Silica said, "You… You win. But at least I got second. Oh, and welcome to my palace."

Klein began laughing when Kirito finally entered behind Silica, staring at the double doors. The three of them began sitting down and laughing. Silica pushing Klein off the couch and him rebutting by stuffing a pillow in hers and Kirito's face.

The intensity of their situation in Sword Art had slowly died down as the three relaxed and eased there stress and anxiety away.

It returned rather quickly though.

...

Morning dawned. Silica lay slumped on the floor, curled into a tight ball that resembled a porcupine. Both Klein and Kirito were misplaced at random about the room. There body's edged into odd and almost artistic positions. As the sun carefully crept through the palace window, its shine fired into Kirito's eyes and he began to see his vision return in blurs. It burned.

Kirito crawled off the wooden floor, made his way to the couch, and stretched until his feet went numb. That's when an alarm in the palace sounded. A _Knock_ … His ears twitched; he almost knew that nobody else was in the palace. Were they?

Then, as time seemed to come to a complete stand still, the double doors were busted down, each of them flying to the sides of the palace room as a load crash sounded. Silica and Klein were instantly awoken by the abrupt noise level. The two of them sprang onto their feet, drowsily preparing for what was to come. Silica was the first to speak, "What the heck just happened?"

No one else had time to talk after that moment however as the smoke began to clear form the destruction of the double doors. Kirito, squinting through the settling dust and debris, saw two shaded black figures perched on the other side of the hallway. It only took another passing second then for Klein and Silica to both notice the shaded figures that caused of the destruction. Klein emitted a low growl as Kirito scanned the room for were the group had left their weapons.

They were nowhere to be seen.

After the fogged smoke finally settled, the two foreign figures entered into the palaces starting room. Kirito saw two girls. One had shiny, nearly reflective red hair and a velvet black suit that smelled of a dead caucus. The other girl presented defined purple hair and a black suit to match, only this one, didn't smell of anything, at least not to Kirito.

As Klein located a wooden staff and a brother pole for Silica, Kirito clenched his fists to titanium and almost growled at the visitors.

"Who the hell are you two?"

The red haired girl returned Kirito's question almost immediately, saying, "Us." She gestured her hand backward to herself indignantly, "Well, for your information traveler, myself and Yolko here are members of the Ordinance of the Spire."

A smirk flashed before the red haired girl that only seemed to anger Kirito. Klein moved from the shadows and made a point to stand in front of Silica. He tightened his grip around the pole and Kirito thought that he must know that it wouldn't do much.

"Ahh, I see you three don't fully understand what exactly is happening here. Do you?" Said the red haired girl.

"Why wouldn't we understand? I understand completely. You're here to kill us, isn't that right?" Said Klein.

"You. You my dear are a smart cookie. I applaud your intuition. You know what, everyone, let's give this fine gentlemen a congratulations." The red haired girl slowly banged her hands together like musical symbols. She did this at least three times before subsiding her clapping and bringing her hands to a standstill.

Kirito attempted to calm himself. He thought that if Klein, Silica, and he were to reason with the two, they would need all the self-control they could gain. He moved to a more suitable posture, composed his shoulders like he was attending an interview or concert, and walked directly in front of the red haired girl.

The two faced head on.

Klein, his features turning apple red, raised his wooden pole and moved in on Yolko, only to within a fraction of a second have the staff knocked to the floor. It created a defeating rolling sound along the ground, temporarily distracting Kirito before he turned to face the red haired girl once again.

"What's your deal?" Said Kirito.

"My, 'deal,' my dear associate is that you people are harboring this palace. Look around you, this wonderland is beautiful," she paused, "a lot like me."

"Who said you could have this place?"

"I did, when Yolko and I here were further down the valley, we came upon this structure and I decided…it would be mine."

"I thought you said you worked for the, ordinance something."

"It's called the Ordinance of the Spire"

"Whatever. The point is, you can't take this place from us. This palace belongs to Silica."

Silica wheezed her way out from behind Klein, her features rock solid. She moved right past Yolko and next to Kirito, the two now both facing the red haired girl.

"He's right. Who are you anyway?"

The red haired girl laughed out loud, "Me! The names Rosalia, and what would yours be little girl."

"I'm no little girl, I'm just shorter than you. Now…" A smile dashed onto Silica's face that Kirito could have sworn was almost evil, "If you want to hear the crickets tonight and watch the sun rise tomorrow, then I suggest you never set foot in this palace again."

Silica was practically in Rosalia's face now. She taunted the warrior even though she obviously must have known that she couldn't win. Yet regardless, both Kirito and Klein had to come to the conclusion that Rosalia's heart was that of a statue. As she grimaced at Silica's comment and engaged her instantly.

Blood rang through the palace that morning.

By nightfall, Kirito, Klein, and Silica decided that the Town of Beginnings would have to wait.

...

A sprawling tight rope fastened Kirito to one of the palaces many red towers.

Kirito felt his side's burn and tighten from the stinging pain of the rope. He wiggled himself around, trying to break free but to no avail when he looked around the red column to see both Klein and Silica in similar situations.

They both struggled against the ropes hold but only got as far as somewhat loosening it. Silica looked to Kirito.

"What's happening, why are we stuck here? Did we really get beaten by those people?"

Kirito's insides went numb. He nodded his head firmly and looked to Klein for a response. He said, "Yah, I think we lost pretty badly. From what I can tell, they want us for something, that's why we're all still alive at least."

Klein watched Silica. In fact, Kirito noticed that he didn't stop watching her. He spied on her like a falcon and its prey, waiting for the catch.

Chills ran down Kirito's chest as he realized what must be racing through Klein's mind. He knew he would have to convince his friend that what he thought couldn't be true. Kirito said, "Klein…do you really think… Silica has anything to do with this?"

"Of course she dose!" Klein yelled, his voice darting around the chamber like a gong. Silica's face went red. Her posture dropped and she slumped against the palace column. She whimpered against the column like it was her only friend as tears sprinkled her eyes.

Kirito felt a wave of anguish rush over him. He dispelled his hand form the rope and worked it towards Silica around the ropes bonds. He forced his hand to rest on her shoulder but when he made it to her, she nearly stabbed it off.

"So… I'm guessing you guys thought that me bringing you here was suspicious. Thought I would bring you into the back caller and tear your tongues out or something."

"What do you mean? It's your fault were even here! If you hadn't said, 'oh, let's go to the stupid red palace on top of the stupid gigantic mountain, then maybe, just maybe we wouldn't be in this stupid situation!" Shouted Klein. His face had melted and he looked to be burning on the insides. He released slow panting breaths and gripped at the ropes. He yanked them furiously like a grizzly bear and after wrestling with the ropes that bound him, he looked back to Silica, forcing all of his energy into staring her down.

Kirito bucked his head down, he then silently vowed he would keep it there. At least until they somehow got out of the palace. Of course, he thought to himself, that _until_ was a big one.

Just then, a pair of footsteps sounded their way into the room. Light flooded from all around and consumed Kirito, Klein, and Silica. It was Rosalia. She presented herself sporting a much more formal attire then previously. She subtly pranced around the room, following in a slow stride around her prisoners. She then came to an abrupt halt right in front of Kirito.

Instantly, a million threads of energy ran through Kirito and he found himself wishing desperately for Rosalia to leave and never enter there room again.

She knelt down and hunched herself on one knee like a woodsmen, staring so close to Kirito that the two's noses could practically be touching. Her wicked breath loomed onto Kirito like a fowl virus and it soon threatened to wholly consume him.

Kirito turned his face to the side as he coughed out as much of Rosalia's foul breath as he could. He then turned only his eyes to her and coughed out a question.

"What…What do you want? Why are we still here?"

"Oh, so you want the obvious questions answered. Well I assure you that you will receive you're oh so desired answer, but for now… I'd mostly like some of my own questions answered. That's ok, right?"

"And what would those be?"

Rosalia licked her lipped back and forth. She reproached the group, releasing herself from one knee and facing the three of them.

Kirito clenched his fists unbelievably even harder than before and he feared he might begin to tear skin soon, yet, he couldn't help himself. He struggled against the ropes and looked to the disgruntled Silica and Klein for reaffirmation but found them to be in the same state.

Rosalia's expression hardened as she continued, "First! I want to know how you got here…"

Kirito crossed his fingers and shielded this expression behind the rope barrier. The roomed gained a placid silence to it.

"I said. First! I want to know how you got her so quickly." Said Rosalia. Nothing but silence. She screamed again, "First! I want to know… How you got here."

An uneasy since of horror floated about the room. Rosalia pounded her fists into the side of the wall, sending vibration waves around the room and creating a mass echoing effect.

The sound waves reached their way to Kirito, Klein, and Silica as the three of them jolted around, slowly reverting back to their primal instincts. Rosalia yelled once more, "Ok! Fine. You three want to play that way, we can play that way. Just remember that this is no longer a game. Sword Art Online has become all too real… And I can bring vary real pain to you."

"Stop! Just stop this! We'll talk, we'll tell you everything you want to know. Please, just don't hurt them." Said Klein.

"I thought you only cared about Kirito?" Said Silica.

"I'm… I'm sorry, ok. Maybe I was wrong. But that doesn't give you any right to patronize me in a time like this."

"I don't honestly give a crap what time we talk this out. I just meet you anyway, why should I care how you feel?"

"You shouldn't. You know what. Your right. Let's all go prance into a giant castle tomorrow for fun. You can tell me your twin sister lives there or something. Or, no. I know. Let's all dive into a secret layer inside a waterfall and fight against giant robots and save the whole entire world! You hear me! Let's all go on an epic, unbelievable quest to magical fairy land places where we can all die over and over and over again! You're an idiot! That doesn't happen! You got us here, now you! Get! Us! Out!"

"Enough!" Shouted Rosalia, "You people are animals. All of you, animals." She pulled at the ropes restraint on Kirito, releasing him but making sure not to allow Klein or Silica to make a move. She said, "Since you seem to be the only sane one here, I'll take you to the center of the palace for questioning. Your, 'friends,' can wallow here and die for all I care."

Kirito felt a since of freedom about him. He knew he was far from any sort of actual freedom but as he heard the ropes fall to the floor and be refastened, he knew they all at least had a fighting chance. He stretched on his hind legs and walked for the rooms exit only to glance at Rosalia before walking right out the door. She ran after him, "wait. Where are you going?"

Kirito stepped dead center in front of a guard. He could only assume the guard to be an Ordinance of the Spire guard and that meant, he probably was more bad news. The guard stuttered back at Kirito and turned to Rosalia. Rosalia, hindered in response of what to do, turned her hand and dragged Kirito back into the jail room. As she entered in, she switched off the light once again, engulfing their little interrogation in black.

Rosalia slammed Kirito into the side wall, then, she began yelling at him. She felt her muscles tense and she posture faltered. She then leaned back and closed her eyes. She seemed to be having some sort of… reflective moment. Then, as Kirito was already expressing resistance and making a move to his friends, Rosalia once again darted for Kirito's shoulder, this time, her face expressionless.

Kirito felt adrenalin rush into his head as he was smashed into the side wall. Everything had suddenly become hazy for him and the vary image he had of Rosalia started to blur. As his nausea only strengthened, Rosalia struggled back and said, "Did you really think you could just tap dance your way out of here. If you did, then my dear boy you have another thing coming."

"Humph. I think you should be the one watching yourself. Because as soon as I'm not about to drop to the floor from exhaustion, I'm goanna tare your throat out and decorate the floor with it."

Rosalia stiffened, her face hardening once more, "how dare you. As if you're even in a position to make threats to me."

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

A fiery roar emitted from Rosalia as she gripped for her weapon, a scythe, and hurled herself at Kirito.

Kirito jumped out of the way in an instant as the mere blur that was Rosalia darted into the wall, smashing a huge hole in it. He then spun around, facing directly with Rosalia as she swung her scythe around for another attack.

The feeling of a wild beast ran into Kirito as he realized that he was fighting for not only a game now, but the lives of himself and his comrades. He once again dashed away from Rosalia's attack, this time making a maneuver towards the celling and latching to one of the poles hanging above. He hung there for a small moment swinging like a monkey and hopping back down to the farthest corner of the room, away from Rosalia.

Rosalia only laughed at him, "Ha! Some promise this has turned out to be. You won't even fight me. All I see you do is run and jump." She paused, leaping after Kirito with lightning speed, and said, "You won't even land a single blow will you!"

A screaming clash of floor boards rose above the ground. The room shook and rumbled in a quick vibration that rattled the guards, Klein, and Silica. Smoke that looked like it came from only fire erupted from the spot where Rosalia had rammed into Kirito. Through the smoke though, a dark outline stood alone as another fell to one knee.

The smell of dust and debris filling up his nose, Kirito coughed and shuttered. He maintained a balance on his legs and used the wall siding, of which now had busted through, as a form of support as a glared down at Rosalia. He held one hand out that was balled into a circular fist. Rosalia struggled on the ground and said, "You know. You shouldn't hit girls now… That's against the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes… All the rules say that you can't bring harm to another player without a red mark. And it looks like you broke it. That's a death sentence!" Said Rosalia, rising to her feet and standing face to face with Kirito. She went on, "that means. Since you're going to have to die anyway, why don't I just bring you to you end now, and save you the trouble!"

Rosalia swung her scythe around like a boomerang, gliding it through the air and right for Kirito.

Kirito heard the sharp swing of the scythe as a dashed around the side of the room. He then stopped, taking a mental step backward and quickly scanning the room. He saw Klein and Silica, the two busted walls where Rosalia had just attacked, and the exit now blocked by two burly guards.

The situation had turned grim.

Kirito flew into the air and spun himself right up against the left guard. He smiled at the guard, grabbed his sword out of his hand, and jumped back around just in time to slam blades with Rosalia. The guard only sighed in response as the other slammed him against the head.

Raw anger and hatred flowed into Kirito as he felt his arms and body force against Rosalia, their weapons egging against each other and sliding up and down. Red hot sparks flew from the two's battle making Klein and Silica shield their eyes. Rosalia then backed her scythe away and wafted herself back against the red tower with a bang.

Suddenly, sparks of energy took control of Kirito's limbs as he slowly began walking to the rooms exit. He found it unbelievable that he hadn't taken any damage from Rosalia's onslaught and he knew that his luck could run out at any time. Rosalia, lifting herself from the red tower, waved her scythe upward and onto her shoulder, holding it with two hands. She said, "You know, you're probably most stubborn person I've ever meet. I mean seriously, who goes so far as to mug a person just to stay alive? At that, an armed person with friends."

"I'm only stealing from other thieves. That's not so bad. Is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of you. You all busted in here, took some hostages, and expected to claim this place as your own no problem." Said Kirito, lining himself into fighting stance, "If you really believed that you would beat us so easily… Then you've already backed yourself into a corner!"

Screaming, Rosalia winged her scythe into the sky and smashed it into Kirito's sword that was now risen to his front in a blocking formation. She growled under her teeth and slammed her weapon into Kirito again, this time shoving him towards the exit.

Kirito could hear the bashing of Rosalia's scythe against his sword as a sensation of being controlled lifted him. He gripped the handle of his weapon tighter and continually engaged wherever Rosalia' scythe landed.

The two guards quickly moved out of the way as Rosalia increased her wailing on Kirito, pushing him down the hallway and up a set of stairs. Slimmer's of electric ricocheting in every direction and blotted against the walls and carpet as Rosalia swung down again.

Taking in the smell of smoke for a second time, Kirito witnessed from all around a glowing orange fill the room behind as he headed up the steps, moving away from Rosalia's attacks.

The flames only advanced the two as Kirito was backed through another doorway and onto a balcony. Rosalia stood back for a moment, then rushed towards Kirito and instantly forced him to the balcony's edge.

The wind filled with snow and numbness on Kirito as he lifted himself from the balcony siding. He panted breath rapidly and feebly lifted his sword one last time. His limbs ached, his bones felt shattered, and his heart dropped as Rosalia smashed her scythe into Kirito's sword, knocking it to the ground.

Rosalia spoke against the wind, "you really are nothing ya know. Look at this, I've disarmed you, winded you, and backed _you_ into the corner. So, now what?"

The scythe slowly cut through the wind walked along the drop of Kirito's right shoulder. Rosalia bit her lips as she slid the weapon harshly down and pulled it away. Suddenly, red hot warmth touched the sky.

Kirito felt a tearing, burning pain as he jabbed a hand over his wound. He forced his eyes shut ad squeezed his shoulder with all his might. Only when his pain subsided for a moment and he looked at his hand, did he realize that it had been covered in his own blood. A tear dropped from him and mixed with the blood.

"Are you ready to give yet?" Said Rosalia.

"Of course not!"

She slashed her scythe through Kirito's shirt, splashing more red hot blood into the air and letting it rain all around. Kirito screamed and fell back on the balconies railing.

He gripped the railing as hard as he could. A searing, throbbing, horrific pain awakened in him. Threads of agony pulsed from every inch of his chest. He only looked up at the sky now. He saw each individual star, although now blurry, glow and shin white upon what Kirito could only assume to be his grave.

Rosalia said, "How 'bout now, hum?"

"Never!"

"Fine then!" Said Rosalia as she clashed her scythe through Kirito again. She stammered back as even more blood rained like a shower head. She said, "Now?"

"No!"

Rosalia did it again, and again, and again. At this point she considered heading back as she glanced at the hall they had come down from time to time. Kirito was slumped down on the railway now. He opened in slow and painful breaths as clouds of stem came from his mouth.

Losing his once firm grip on the balcony, Kirito felt consumed by pain and defeat from all directions. He glared down the balcony to see thousands of players that looked like mice rushing up the snowy mountain and drawing bows and cannons on him. He only coughed in response.

"Why won't you give up? Why not just it admit defeat at this point."

"It's because, I'm not defeated."

"Yes. Yes you are. Look at yourself, you're a bloody mess! I don't want to kill you, but my people need this palace. And if that means I become a red player on only the second night of this nightmare, then so be it. I won't let you, or anybody else stand in my way." Said Rosalia, lifting Kirito to his feet, she smiled, "got that?"

Kirito smiled back, blood oozing from his lips. He then held out his hands like totem poles and bounded Rosalia away with the power of a lion. She collided with an explosion against the side of the balcony.

Felling tired and drained, Kirito slivered up his final reserves of energy and leapt fifty feet into the air. He widened his feet into landing stance and balanced himself on the top of the railway. He felt the push of the cold against him as it threatened to through him into the abyss.

Rosalia shouted and threw herself back up, her scythe in hand. She went to make a move on Kirito but it was already too late. She doubled back.

Kirito jumped off the railway.

Into the abyss beyond.

~Notice: All I can say is thank for reading. Again, I'm really sorry for the inconsistencies and I try to edit them to the best of my ability's. But, other than that, if you've enjoyed the story so far, all you need to do is wait. I should be continuing soon enough. Thanks for reading.

R.R.

Comment and rate to stay up to date.


End file.
